


𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜

by dreamy_maebvon



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_maebvon/pseuds/dreamy_maebvon
Summary: 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 :) 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚜.(𝙸𝚏 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜. 𝚁𝙴𝙼𝙴𝙼𝙱𝙴𝚁, 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙻 𝙿𝙴𝙾𝙿𝙻𝙴 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙻 𝙵𝙴𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂!)
Relationships: Angst and Fluff - Relationship, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends to Lovers - Relationship, Fanfic - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, i am dying :), oneshots - Relationship, respect the actual people >:(, roommates - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story >:)  
> Some chapters may be a bit short, so I apologize for that! I'm very new to Ao3 and am more used to Wattpad, so I'll try to make these oneshots longer

TW: (not much) Underage drinking

Story Idea: Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad just left their highschool graduation. They're on their way back home and decided to listen to music. Memories from each year emerge from their favorite song.

Please enjoy this chapter! :)

No one's POV:

The four teen boys wrapped each other into a tight embrace after receiving their high school diplomas. Tears of joy streaming down their faces and laughter ringing through the entire stadium, they grip onto their caps and throw them as high as they could into the air. "Hey guys! Lets go!" Dream called out to his friends as they raced towards him. The group started running towards Dream's car and slid inside, a feeling of sadness, happiness, and nostalgia deep in them. After driving for a while in silence, the short brunette's voice rang out.

"Music?" George smiled as he opened Spotify and started typing in their song. "Of course!" Bad grinned brightly as everyone started getting comfortable while the familiar lyrics sang through the car, windows down. The night sky shining on their faces as they drove around their hometown, Sapnap taking out some drinks he'd sneaked from his parents. The raven haired boy handed them out, not giving one to Dream since he was driving. "Guess you're not as stupid as your report card says~!" Dream retorted at Sap's action, getting a smack to the head from said boy. They all started laughing and listening to the song playing.

Ribs 

Lorde

1:30-4:18

|--------------o-----------------------------------------|

Freshman year

"Guys!! Why are you dragging me into your mess?!" Darryl, nicknamed Bad, shrieked out as the dirty blond in front of him and his other 2 friends started dragging him, the other 3 having stolen an entire aisle of soda and candy from the gas station. George smiled brightly as he stumbled through the rain with his best friends, giggling at Bad's complaints. 

"C'mon, Bad! Gotta do something shitty at least ONCE!" The Texan of the group retorted at him and continued running. A police officer was chasing after them, panting heavily as the younger boys ran further from him. The group of boys came across a chain link fence just as the said policeman turned the corner; A rush of adrenaline came over Dream and he quickly started to climb over the fence, making it to the very top. "Hurry up, you guys! We're gonna get caught!" Nick, called Sapnap by the group, followed Dream up and jumped over to the other side. 

Bad nervously crawled up and almost fell back twice, being saved by the petite boy behind him. "George! Come on!" The blond called out to the brunette. "I'm trying!" George's eyes flickered with panic as the older man behind him came closer. "Dream! Pull me up!" He stretched out his hand to reach for the taller boy in the green sweater. "Oh my god! I swear to fucking-" Sapnap was cut off by the other boy who was next to him. "Language!" Dream quickly grabbed George's hand and pulled him over, the weight of both boys pulling them backwards and falling right next to Nick and Darryl. "Damn it! Stupid teenagers..." The policeman muttered out under his breath as he walked away. 

George and Dream landed with a loud thud, laying there for a moment before looking at each other. Their faces inches away from each other, George's face turns bright red and he gets off from the taller boy, glancing away at the sky. "Uh...that got awkward..." Bad mumbled at the scene he just watched. "Guys...are we gonna eat this candy or what?" Sapnap smirked as he watched George and Dream's heads snap back at the boy in front of them. Dream chuckled lightly and stood up, wiping the rain water from his face and basically skipping to Sapnap. "I know where we could go! Follow me losers~" Dream started sprinting down the alley they landed in and waved at them, signaling for them to follow.

They ended up soaking wet in a RV, brightly decorated with stolen LEDs and bean bags. Dream smiled brightly as George and Sapnap started to reveal what they had taken from the shop, Bad gasping at the amount of unhealthy food they had snatched away. "You muffinheads! Not even a month into freshman year and you're already stealing..." Bad huffed and sank into his red bean bag. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating their loot and drinking their soda. 

"Music?" George questioned before pulling out his phone, wiping off a few drops of water from the screen. "Oh? Which song?" Bad responded while slipping off his wet hoodie and ruffling his own hair. "Pass me the phone, brit. I'll show you some good music!" Nick spoke out confident. About 20 minutes later of arguing, they finally settle on a song called Ribs by Lorde. "I haven't ever heard of this artist...you're sure its not one of your weird rap songs?" Dream looked confused at the raven haired boy. "First of all, r u d e. Second of all, yes. It's kinda like all our music taste combined into one!" George cringed slightly at the loud boy and clicked play on his recommended song. 

The boys were mesmerized. The song felt like it was a dam holding in all the memories and future memories, breaking through and flowing out. 

After the song ended, they sat in silence before a quiet voice squeaked out. "C-can you replay it...?" The boys turned to Bad and smiled softly. "So you liked it too?" George laughed. He clicked the replay button and smiled even wider as the newly familiar melody started playing.

Ribs

Lorde

1:30-4:18

|--------------o-----------------------------------------|

Dream pulled over at Bad's home, a small first floor apartment with some sign hanging off the white door. There was brick walls that made the place seem like a prison, but to Bad...it was home. The remaining others watched as he smiled and waved goodbye after leaving the car. They watched the parent of the group disappear into his home. After making sure he was safe inside, the blond pulled out of he driveway as the same song replayed. "Man...can't believe senior year is over already..." George mumbled, a hint of sadness lingering in his voice. Dream smiled softly at him. "Yeah...but we'll still be friends in college right, George?" His jade orbs observing the shorter male. Dream could tell that George was upset, he had his goggles on, his head hung low, he was tapping his leg nervously, many signs that the dirty blond started acknowledging once they became friends.

SapNap however, was passed out drunk. Not hearing a single word since Bad was dropped off; which made the brunette next to him giggle. "Isn't Sap's house pretty close around here?" Dream's question made George perk up in realization. "Oh shit, you're right!" George gasped and started to shake Nick in order to wake the Texan, but failing miserably. "Sapnap! Get up!" He struggled to continue moving the other boy before Dream pulled over at another house. The exterior was wooden and stone, while the door was glass and steel, somehow not very heavy. It was 2 stories with with beautiful roses growing out of the vines that gripped onto the brick columns tightly. 

end of pt. 1


End file.
